prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Breathe Chapter 4
Nagisa opened her eyes, at first it was blur, and then everything was clear. She noticed that somehow she was in her room. She recalled that she was at school for some time until she had weird feeling all through her body. She blinked twice before she looked at her clock; 11:24. 'Dammit' she cursed. She only slept in two hours and she was still tired. She tried to go back to sleep, but her body was bothering her and telling her to go to the bathroom. She heaved herself up and out of the bed, stretching and moaning. As she strolled to the bathroom she cursed under her breath. Afterwards, she felt dizzy again; she used the wall to support herself. She suddenly felt liquid leaking from her teeth. She used her hand to meddle with to investigate; it was blood leaking from her gums. She ran to the bathroom again, took a towel to clean it without even thinking it. It was too late to realize what she did, she hid the towel in her room where her CDs where, in a box. With the entire racket, she became dizzier. She headed to her bed but she was disturbed by the doorbell. "What now." she asked herself irritated as she opened the door. "Hey, Nagisa." Rina greeted calmly. Nagisa was surprised to see her friends so calm, especially Shiho and Rina, Shiho would always jump on her to greet her. "What's up?" she asked and broke the silence. Rina was the first to spoke. "Nagisa, don't act like you don't know anything. Come with us." Rina grabbed her hand but Nagisa managed to break loose. "What's going on?" "We're taking you to a doctor." Shiho informed. "I don't need any doctor, it's just a fever. Besides, I can't go out." "So, what happened during the game…" Shiho asked as she crooked an eyebrow. Nagisa sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier about the fever..." "Sorry? Sorry! Do you know how worried we were!" Rina's voice increased. "Rina." Nagisa whispered to alarm her that people were watching. "Nagisa, never ever do this again." "I promise. I'm really sorry." Nagisa broke into tears. Rina sighed; she decreased her voice and put her hands on Nagisa's shoulders to comfort her. "Please, tell us if you're feeling sick or something. We'll always be there for you." Honoka and Shiho joined Rina to smile at Nagisa. Nagisa tried to make fake smile to cover her guilty face. She had to tell them sometime. Honoka approached Nagisa and Shiho. "Nagisa, we are going to take you to a doctor." "But, I´m si-" Rina cut her off. "Sick or not, we are very worried." Shiho and Honoka began to drag Nagisa where they were going, but she tried her best to free herself but no use. Rina joined to push her. Finally, Rina took her legs and they carried Nagisa to the Health Centre. ---- "Ito Fuuka." the nurse called the girls name. Nagisa crossed her arms in frustration. The girls left her all alone without her guidance and unnecessary worries over what happened at the game. She thought that it would be better if she called her parents to tell them that she was forced to go to doctor. The door opened and she saw Fuuka rubbing her arm, accidentally sometimes rub the plaster and seemed very nervous. Whatever it was, it wasn't her business. "Misumi Nagisa. Doctor Hiyamori is here to see you now." The nurse called. Nagisa stood up and entered the doctor's office. Surrounded by white walls, Nagisa felt uncomfortable. She sat on the bench, nervous. Her arm stung a little, since the doctor took a blood sample. Recalling the needle stinging her little body, Nagisa shivered. Now she knows how that Fuuka girl felt. To take her thoughts of it, she looked at the clock above the door where the doctor went in. 12:13. According to her, the doctor had probably been in there for twenty minutes. As time passed, Nagisa became nervous about hearing the results. She took a deep breath to relax and exhaled. She repeated it couple of times. The knob was turned and the doctor came out. "You will know your results within eight hours." He said. Nagisa hung her head and regretted that she had been nervous over a result that she would get in eight hours. While walking home, she slowed herself down. She didn't felt like going home, her friends would probably arrive seconds after her to ask the results. Who could blame them? She caught on Akane's little takoyaki wagon. She couldn't resist the smell, so she went over to her to get some bite. Akane started to question why she was outside sick. Nagisa tried to make a best excuse without mention about she needed to go to the doctor. "Where's Hikari?" She changed the subject. Akane put her forefinger onto her lips as she said shush. It revealed for Nagisa that Hikari was asleep in the wagon "She's been working all day." Akane explained as she sighed while smiling. She smiled as she thought of poor Hikari using all her energy on the business. ---- She came back home, Ryouta was playing his video game as usual, her father was reading and her mother was preparing lunch. Nagisa felt full, she regretted that she ate 'some' of takoyaki, which was twenty five of them. "Misumi Nagisa!" her mother exclaimed as she walked from the cooking. "You were outside, weren't you?" Nagisa had never seen her mother this angry. She nodded scared. "What were you thinking? Your cold could have been worse!" Ryouta faced off the screen, so did Takashi to observe Rie's outrage. Rie put her hand on Nagisa's forehead; to her expression the fever had gone up. "Go to your room and don't even step out until I say so." Obeying, Nagisa took off her clothes and dressed again in pajamas. As she lay onto her bed, before she knew it she went to sleep. Nagisa woke up because of the phone ringing. She waited for someone to answer it for few minutes, but no one did. Groaning, she raised herself up and went to the living room as she forgot that she wasn't suppose to step out. She took the receiver up. "Hello." she said sleepily. She walked to the kitchen when her stomach growled and fetched a yogurt in the fridge. "Is this Misumi Nagisa?" Nagisa's eyes opened wide as she heard it was the doctor in the phone. She caught on a note on the table, picked it up and read. 'Nagisa, Me, your father, and Ryouta went to the movies. There are leftovers in the fridge. Love, mom.' "Nagisa-san, you have Leukemia. It's not certain, but it's likely that it's fatal." He said sad. Nagisa almost dropped the phone; she didn't hear the rest what the doctor said. The doctor tried to call her name, but Nagisa hanged up on him. Her eyes were blank, her thoughts too. 'I'm gonna die' she thought over and over. The sentence that the doctor said after was gone; she only thought of the word 'you will die'. Her half face were covered with black shadow, she walked back into her room, sat behind her desk. She began look blankly at nowhere as she burst into tears.